Forbidden Fruit
by Itsreallynotyourfault
Summary: Neru has a sleepover, all flustered and exposed. Haku comes along and bam. Look at that, whoo hoo a lemon. HakuxNeru Yuri, Rated MA obviously because it's a story about sex.


* Before you read this, I'm just letting you know this is my first finished lemon, and I am not going to write more unless I feel like it. SO , yeah. Yuri warning. *

* * *

><p>Neru POV<p>

I wish she would just do it already. _Touch me_ my body screamed. I had an _itch_ that I wanted her and only her to scratch. I'm having a slumber party and my not-so-good friend Yowane Haku is here. We 'hate' eachother, well I actually love her...I would never tell her. She makes me so...WHAT AM I THINKING? I'm straight!

"What are you thinking about Neru-chan?" Miku Hatsune looked up from her and Rui Kagenes nail painting session.

"U-um, nothing. I just need to take a shower." As I rushed out of the room me and Haku shared a glance that felt like forever. _Come with me_ I begged in my mind hoping she's see, but I doubt she did. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door slowly. I teased myself by letting my hands rub against my thigh while taking off my skirt. My fingers rose up to my stomach as I tugged off my shirt leaving me in a bra and panties. I looked at myself in the tall mirror biting my lip. I reached up my arms to take out my hair. SLAM. The door slammed open and there Yowane Haku stood looking at me up and down. My arms covered my body and I yelled," W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Hakus' face turned the brightest of reds, "U-Um, I'm sorry. I just needed to brush my teeth."

I noticed she was in her red metallic bathing suit and I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the floor rubbing myself all over, moaning and laughing. Haku came inside and closed the door. "Why are you still in here?" I asked acting like I didn't want her to be there, my face burning.

"You're adorable." She bent down and picked me up. She was holding me in a bridal way, then sat me sitting right side up on the sink. My legs wrapped around her and I buried my face in her neck.

"Don't look at me." I said tears started to burn my eyes.

"Why?" She picked up my face in her hands.

"Because you saw me do that." I looked down.

"But it's sexy." She groped me with her right hand and with her left hand she lifted up my chin and kissed me. My legs tightened around her and I had to let out a soft moan. She kissed my softly down my neck to my left breast. Her hands wraped around my back and she unclipped my bra.

Before it could fall i grabed it and clung it onto my body,"H-Haku! What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a taste of the forbidden fruit." I let my hands down and my laced shield fell to the ground. Hakus tounge licked my neck then sucked, her hands rubbed my underwear where my legs parted. I felt exposed, moaning I threw my head to the side so she could get a better bite of my neck. Her mouth came back up to meet with my parted lips and her tounge found its way to every inch of my mouth. She tasted so sweet, I wanted more. I reached my hand down to her red bottoms. The slowly intruded inside taking two fingers I went insider of her. Twirling my fingers fast then slow. She gasped and bit my breast which made me gasp. I slid my fingers out and they were wet and sticky. Looking her in the eyes I licked the wetness off of my finger. She smiled and slid of my underwear. I did not hesitate this time, and she kissed the inside of my thigh.

"I-I love you Haku..." I let out as she started licking at my cliturus making all the nerves shoot up my body. Her toung went inside of me and my heart started racing.

She pulled away,"You're my love, so I would like to ask if I may use this on you?" She pulled out a big purple vibrator.

"Uh-Uhm. I've never actually...had sex before...so, I will possibly bleed..." This is so embarrassing...

"Oh, It's okay. It's not techinically taking your virginity! Well unless you bleed." A smile spread across her face as she licked the purple object and rubbed it against her large breasts.

"Take it off." I said with force as I hopped off of the counter standing over her. She slid off her bikini top, and revealed her amazing jugs. I grabbed them,"I never realized how big these really are...way better than mine." I looked down ashamed.

"Neru, you're beautiful just the way you are. She stuck the object into my lower lips forcing it deeper inside of me. Flipping on the on switch automatically drove my crazy. I sat in the bathtub moaning and asking her to join me. She sat in the bathtub and pulled the cutain closed. Her bottoms found her way out of the rub before we started. She slid out the object and pressed her pearl against mine. Rubbing repeatedly, we got into a slow then fast rhythm. Moaning and gasping, asking eachother for more. We started getting faster and our breaths became shorter. Hakus foot hit against the water knob so warm water came flowing down on us. Before stopping I thought _Man, I love this girl. _

Miku POV;

"Rui, do you hear that?" I heard yells coming from the bathroom, sounding like Neru and Haku.

"Yeah, Do you think they're fighting?" Rui responded laughing.

"NO YOU DUMBASS." I realized as I listening more I heard moans and groans.

"Haha, obviously." Rui laughed and went back to texting her boyfriend Rei.

_I always knew they would get together._

* * *

><p><em>Hello guys, This be my first published lemon, so don't get angry at me. It's late &amp;a school night. rawrrr. I might rewrite this if i really feel like it. This lemon isn't really good since I'm not a lesbian so I had to use Le Imagination, but I really like this couple so yeah :D.<em>


End file.
